


Comfort Food

by Nestra



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-10
Updated: 2001-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got their own comfort food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mely, for quick'n'dirty beta, and to cofax, for the challenge.

The resounding crash from the galley brought Crichton to a halt. He backtracked and took two careful steps inside. "What the hell is going on in there?"

Chiana looked up from the mess on the floor, flashing an unrepentant smile. "I'm cooking."

"For who?"

"Everybody. Making their favorite dishes before we all go get ourselves killed blowing up the Gammak base."

"That's not very optimistic."

She stood in a lithe movement and tossed a broken dish onto the table. "Hey, I'm optimistic. But I'm practical too. Since you wouldn't let me thank you the way I wanted to, why don't you let me make you something to eat?"

"You don't have my momma's fried chicken recipe, do you?" He sighed at her bewildered look. "I didn't think so."

She grinned up at him again. "Well, when you come back, teach me how to make it."

He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Absolutely."


End file.
